This invention relates to cases for carrying and storing fishing tackle and particularly to a protective case for carrying fishing rods and reels.
This invention may also be adapted for use as a casing for long-barrelled guns, especially hunting rifles and shotguns.
It is well-known to use portable, flexible cases for carrying fishing rods. Two types of prior art cases are known. In the first type, the case comprises a flexible cloth or fabric sack into which a fishing rod and reel combination can be inserted. In the other type, the casing is inflexible and has a tubular portion for housing a reel end and a thinner, elongated tubular portion for enclosing a shaft portion.
The prior art casings as described above have several drawbacks. The prior art cases are made of relatively heavy, bulky materials. Furthermore, the prior art materials are water absorbent and may rot, mildew, or mold, and by inherent water retention, the fabric materials have a tendency to damage articles placed therein which are made of corrodible or rusting materials. Also, since the prior art materials are difficult to dry, they may be inconvenient to use once they have become wet.
When a number of fishermen or hunters go on a trip together, they cannot readily distinguish their own fishing rods or guns from those of their companions since the prior art casings are generally not transparent. Also, in the case of a lone fisherman or hunger having several fishing rods or guns, that fisherman or hunter may have to open each of the casings of each of the fishing rods or guns he owns in order to choose the appropriate one, since none are contained in transparent casings.
Frequently, it is desirable to place a fishing rod in its casing in a trunk or other like enclosure in which it is necessary that the rod and its respective casing bend. In the case of rigid casings, this is not possible. Since it is often necessary to keep separate several fishing rods so that they do not become entangled with one another, use of individual casings is generally necessary in these instances.
Due to the high price of rigid casings, and the expense and tendency to rot of flexible casings, numerous attempts have been made to produce a fast-drying, flexible casing for fishing rods. Typical of the cases for carrying and storing fishing rods and reels is the type disclosed by Geisler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,144 and Gantriss in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,247.
Geisler discloses a pouch having a plurality of separated sleeves and an open top, one edge of the top having a flap-like projection attached thereto. The flap-like projection has two ears and a further extension having two corners. Altogether, four points are formed, each having a string fixed thereto. In use, the ears are folded over one another overlying reel portions of fishing rod and reel combinations, and the strings are then used to tie the rods to form a bundle. The extension of the flap is then folded over the bundled rods and likewise the strings are tied around the rods in a bundle.
Gantriss shows a rifle cover which protects the rifle from the environment but which permits the rifle to be fired while still in its casing. The casing is formed from light-weight, transparent foldable material which can be folded when not in use. Sides of the casings are heat-sealed at upper and lower edges. A flap is formed at either open end, forming a reverse cuff at both ends. It is the cuffs which retain the article in the casing. Also, a zipper is placed along a central portion of the casing, either along an edge or centrally located in one of the sheets in a generally longitudinal direction.